


Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries

by talialalia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stark Tower, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talialalia/pseuds/talialalia
Summary: Peter Parker goes on a field trip to Stark Industries!





	Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Huntslanta Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Huntslanta+Squad).



> Happy Valentine's Day to the Huntslanta Squad and everyone else! I hope you enjoy the most generic Field Trip Fic ever written   
> <3 Talia

It was another boring Wednesday for Peter Parker. If he could just make it to the end of Decathlon practice, then he could be Spider-Man for the rest of the afternoon. Peter tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't wait for the weekend when he could work on his suit. After the Infinity War, Mr. Stark decided to invite Peter to the tower to work with him a couple times a week, and sometimes over the weekend. It meant the world to Peter and he loved getting to spend time with Mr. Stark. Not to mention the dope upgrades he’d added to his suit in the process. 

“Alright everyone!” Mr. Harrington called Peter from his thoughts. “Before we end practice for today, I have an exciting announcement.” Mr. Harrington paused to make sure he had their attention. “The Decathlon team is going on a field trip to Stark Industries next Friday!”  
Peter froze as the rest of the team burst into excited conversation. 

Why SI of all places? Why him?

“This is a very exciting opportunity for us, so make sure you have your parent or guardian sign this permission slip before practice next Wednesday.” Mr. Harrington waved the pink slips of paper as he struggled to call out the last bit of information out above the team’s enthusiastic chatter.

“Hear that Penis?" Flash shouted above the team. "We’re going to see your good friend Tony Stark! You’re finally going to be exposed for the liar you really are.” Flash laughed. A few heads turned to look at Peter as he ducked down, trying to avoid the attention. He didn't need the decathlon team thinking he was lying about the internship for attention, enough of his classmates already did.

Ned turned to Peter. “Ignore him, just think about how awesome it'll be! We’ll get to skip school and go see the Tower together!” Ned was practically vibrating with excitement as they left the auditorium where the team normally practiced.

“I guess, but I’m not really looking forward to everyone thinking I’m a huge liar. What will I say if they find out I’m not actually an intern?” Peter groaned as they turned towards the front of the school, “and what if Mr. Stark sees me there? How am I supposed to explain actually knowing him?”

Hopefully he’d be able to keep a low profile on this field trip. Maybe May would let him skip…

“Dude, who cares what they think? We know how totally awesome your “internship” actually is. You’re even getting to work with the Tony Stark on your suit!!” Ned always knew what to say to cheer Peter up.

“Bro, did I tell you he promised he’d let me help with the Iron Man suit this weekend???”

–––

When Peter got home, he reluctantly gave the permission slip to May. She signed the pink slip with a chuckle, denying any chance he had of skipping the trip before he could even bring it up. Peter loved May, but this just seemed cruel. He pouted at May, but she simply smiled.

"What kind of guardian would I be if I let my wonderful nephew miss out on such an educational experience?" She winked and placed the pink slip back into his outstretched hand.

–––

The Friday of the trip came way too soon. Peter spent the weekend at the tower with Mr. Stark, and the school week was super busy. When he got to Midtown at 8:30am, Peter’s teammates were already waiting outside of the bus, eager to leave.

“Oh, look who decided to show up? Penis Parker is here to be humiliated!” Flash announced as Peter ran up to the group.

“Geez Eugene, do you ever shut up? Nobody cares.” MJ rolled her eyes as she glanced up from her book, and Peter shot her a grateful look.

The team boarded the bus, and Peter, Ned, and MJ sat in the back. Ned in front of Peter, and MJ across the aisle, intently reading her book. As soon as the bus started rolling, Ned turned to Peter. 

“I’m so excited! I heard we’re going to get to see some of the labs where they develop SI tech. Maybe we’ll even see Tony Stark!”

“I doubt we’ll see Mr. Stark. He rarely goes down to the lower levels of the tower. But we’ll probably get to see some of the lower labs which is always cool!” Peter responded. It was all he could hope for that they didn’t see Mr. Stark, he knew he would probably say something that would embarrass him in front of all of his teammates.

“C’mon PENIS, are we still doing this? Everyone knows you don’t know Iron Man and you’ve been lying this whole time! Give it up already.” Flash stood and shouted. 

“Lay off Flash, Peter isn’t lying.” Ned countered with a glare.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough!” Flash cackled and sat back down, leaving Ned and Peter to finish the bus ride in peace.

–––

When they arrived at Stark Tower, Peter was last off the bus. As soon as he came down the steps, he could see that Mr. Harrington was standing there waiting for him as the rest of the team started towards the front of the building.

“  
Mr. Harrington? Is everything alright?” Peter looked at his teacher curiously, he couldn’t figure out why Mr. Harrington would be waiting to talk to him.  
“Actually Peter, no. Everything is not alright. I need you to tell me the truth about your ‘internship’ before we go on this tour. I understand that sometimes we say things for attention, and they spiral out of our control, but this has gone on long enough. I know your internship is fake, but if you come clean now you won’t be in trouble.” Mr. Harrington finished his clearly pre-prepared speech to Peter. Peter stood there for a moment, stunned.

“Um, I’m sorry Mr. Harrington– but I’m not lying about the internship.” Was all Peter could come up with to respond. He had thought Mr. Harrington was in his corner, and it stung that an adult he looked up to thought so little of him.

Mr. Harrington looked back at Peter, clearly frustrated. “Peter, if you can’t tell me the truth I’m going to have to bring this up with the principal. Please just don’t continue to tell lies while we’re here today. If Stark Industries found out you had been spreading lies like this it would reflect badly on all of Midtown.” Mr. Harrington looked at Peter disappointed, and then turned to go catch up with the team.  
Peter stood there a moment longer shocked at what Mr. Harrington had told him, but there wasn’t really any way he could prove his internship was real, since it wasn’t. Mr. Harrington would never believe Peter anyway. He jogged to catch up with Ned who had hung back to wait for Peter before they entered the building, and shook his head at Ned’s questioning look. He’d rather not have anyone else knowing what Mr. Harrington had said to him.

The team entered the lobby and looked around in awe. It was clear that they were standing in a multi-billion dollar company from the décor alone. At the entrance was a reception desk with several people sitting behind it, and past that was security. There were several sleek x -ray machines where each person swiped a badge before walking through. The room was huge, all white marble with large windows all around, even Peter looked around impressed– he usually came in through a window on the upper levels as Spider-Man, so he didn’t normally get to see the lower floors or the lobby.  
Mr. Harrington went ahead to check the team in at the front desk. He spoke to a peppy brown-haired girl for a minute before she picked up a clear bucket of white badges and a clipboard, and led him back to the group.

“Hey everyone! My name is Samantha and I’ll be your tour guide today! First, I’m going to be handing out I.D. badges, make sure you keep these on and visible at all times. There’s a strict no-reprint policy here at S.I., so if you lose it you won’t be able to get another. After your tour today, they will be collected and deactivated. I’ll call each of you up, starting with Sally Avril…”

Peter stopped paying attention as the badges were handed out, instead looking around at all that was going on in the lobby. “Peter!! Look at how cool this is! It even has my name on it!” Ned pulled Peter from his thoughts. He looked curiously at Ned’s badge, it was white with VISITOR in large letters, below that it listed his security clearance as level 1. His name was printed on the bottom, and along the left side was the SI logo. Soon enough the whole team had their badges and Samantha began leading them toward security.   
“Oh, excuse me, I think you missed a student. Peter Parker?” Mr. Harrington questioned Samantha.

Samantha furrowed her brow and checked her clipboard. “It says here he has a badge already. Peter, do you have your badge?” Samantha looked around to spot Peter, and he quickly nodded and dug his blue and gold badge out of his pocket and put it on. His was clearly different from the visitor badges that had been given to his teammates. There were whispers around him, and he didn’t need to use his spidey-hearing to know they were all about him.  
Peter nervously glanced toward Mr. Harrington who was staring at him, clearly shocked. Peter sort of shrugged and looked away, maybe it had been enough to convince Mr. Harrington he wasn’t lying. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with the principal.

“Ok now that we all have badges, let’s move on through security so we can get this tour started!” Samantha led the way over to the metal detectors. “I’ll go first, everyone just follow me and be sure you scan your badge before you walk through.” Samantha did as she said, and scanned her badge before walking through the metal detector.

“Williams, Samantha. Tour Guide. Level 4 Clearance.” The students looked at each other surprised at the voice that announced her.

“That’s FRIDAY, the building’s AI, don’t worry about her. Everyone can come on through!” Samantha quickly let them know and motioned for the next student to follow.

Peter groaned. He had forgotten about FRIDAY. His classmates would definitely know something was up when they heard his security clearance. Peter grabbed Ned’s sleeve and pulled him toward the back of the line. “Dude, this is terrible. How am I going to explain my clearance?” Peter whispered, panicked.

“Don’t worry Peter, I’m sure no one will even notice. If anyone asks you could just tell them you work with Tony Stark.” Ned shrugged.

“Yeah right, like anyone would believe me if I said that. Most of the team doesn’t even believe that I have an internship here.”

“I mean.. you don’t have an internship here.” Ned whispered back with a laugh. Peter groaned again, it was almost time for them to go through the scanner.

“Leeds, Ned. Visitor. Level 1 Clearance.”

“Come on over here everyone!” Samantha called from the other side, and the team started to trickle away from the security station and toward a display of Iron Man suits.

“Parker, Peter. Level 10 Clearance. All-Access. Welcome back Mr. Parker.” Peter quickly said hello to FRIDAY and went through the scanner. When he caught up to his team MJ gave him a weird look, but thankfully it didn’t seem like anyone else had heard. He crossed his arms over his badge, and looked up at the suits as Samantha finished talking about them.

“Any questions before we move on?” Samantha asked the group.

“I have one!” a girl, Cindy, raised her hand, “what do the different levels and badges mean?”

“Great question! There are 10 security clearance levels here at the tower, and those are divided into three categories. The first two levels, the all-white badges, are for visitors and press only. They have the most restricted access, and generally need someone with a higher badge level to accompany them anywhere in the tower. The next are levels 3 through 8 all of these badges are blue, the only level-distinction is the number here on the front. They’re for the employees here, for example Level 3 would be like interns, and low level workers, while Level 8 is heads of labs and departments. Levels 9 and 10 are blue as well, but they have red and gold accents. Can anyone guess why?” Samantha posed the question to the team.

“Ooh ooh! Like Iron Man??” Ned called out. 

“Exactly!” Samantha chuckled and continued, “level 9 is for the Avengers, though they aren’t generally required to carry a badge. Level 10 is reserved for only four people, two of which are Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts and, if I’m not mistaken, Happy Hogan, the head of security, and Colonel James Rhodes hold the other two.”

“Ok Midtown, next we will be going to the Avengers Museum! It’s a couple floors up so let’s all head to the elevators. Follow me!” With that, Samantha turned away and led the group to the elevator.  
Flash ran his shoulder into Peter’s side and forced him to stop walking. “Ok Penis, how’d you do it?”  
“Do what, Flash?”  
“Make that fake badge obviously! There’s no way you have a badge for this building. How’d you hack the system? Whose dick did you have to suck?” Flash reached out to grab his badge but Peter leaned out of reach before he could.  
“I told you Flash, I have an internship here. How would I have even been able to hack the system?” Peter rolled his eyes and dashed around Flash to catch up with the group.

Once they were all on the elevator, Samantha scanned her badge. “Floor 15 please, FRIDAY” Samantha asked, and the elevator immediately began moving upwards.

“This is so cool Peter!! Do you know FRIDAY? Does she ever talk to you? Can you tell her to do things?” Ned rapid fired questions to Peter in a whisper, but before he had a chance to respond Flash interrupted.

“Yeah right, like Penis knows the building’s AI. I bet he’s never even been in the building.” Flash sneered at Peter.

“That’s enough, Flash.” Mr. Harrington gave flash a stern look before turning back to his quiet conversation with Samantha. Peter frowned at Mr. Harrington’s change of tune. Now he was going to defend Peter, after accusing him of lying not 30 minutes before?

The elevator reached its floor, and the students filed out to a room filled with Avengers displays.  
“So this is the Avengers Museum! Go ahead and have a look around, we have about 45 minutes to spend here. Feel free to take pictures and ask me any questions!”

Immediately Ned B-Lined to the Iron Man display and Peter followed.  
“Dude this is so cool!! Oh shit wait, look, Peter!” Ned pointed to the next display over. The sign above it read “Spider-Man, Honorary Avenger”

“Woah, I didn’t know this was down here!” Peter stared at the display, there were two of Peter’s previous Spider-Man suits, the first one that he had made himself, and the first one Tony had given to him. There was even a plaque that read, “Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?”

“Peter this is so cool, you have a whole display! Look, he even has some of your web shooters!”

“I don’t even know how he got all this stuff,” Peter said, amazed as he stared at the display– his display.

Flash suddenly came barreling over, “Get out of my way, Penis. Don’t you know Spider-Man personally? Why should you need to look at this display if you get to hang out with the real-deal?” He sneered and shoved Peter and Ned out of the way.

Before Ned could respond to Flash, Peter grabbed his arm and started walking away, “Whatever, c’mon Ned, let’s go look at the Black Widow one.”

They caught up with MJ at the Black Widow display, intently reading the information about her.  
“Wow MJ, I wouldn’t have thought you cared about this sort of stuff.” Ned questioned as they walked up.

“I don’t. But Black Widow is an icon.” MJ stated matter-of-factly.

Peter just shrugged– she was right of course. The three of them continued around the museum looking at all the displays and goofing around together until Samantha called the group back together.

“I hope you guys learned a lot about your favorite heroes today! Next, we’re going to get to do a special activity that we planned just for the Midtown Academic Decathlon Team!” Samantha led them back to the elevator, and asked FRIDAY to take them up to level 18. Once they reached their destination, Samantha turned back to the group,

“This floor is where the intern labs are. In these labs, each intern has their own space where they can work on their own projects, between the work they do for their superiors. There has been a section of this lab set aside for you all today! If you’ll all get into groups of two or three, you’ll get the chance to play with some unreleased Stark Industries prototypes!”

“How do you get to be an intern here?” Abe asked before they could get started.

“That’s a great question! So you can start to apply to be an intern when you start college, but most aren’t accepted until at least their sophomore year, usually their junior year. Once accepted, they can remain here for the remainder of their time in college, and are very likely to get a full time position upon their graduation.”

“So you’re saying a high schooler could never be an intern here?” Flash looked right at Peter with a smug expression, thinking he had finally caught Peter in his lies.

“Not that I’ve ever heard of, but never say never!” Samantha added cheerily.

Peter’s teammates all stole glances at him, trying to see if he looked guilty, but he kept his face neutral and his head down and moved to a table to do the activity. Peter, Ned, and MJ ended up at a table together where they started to mess around with the tech. There were some phones, a robot, what looked like a drone, and a few other things. The trio laughed as they played with the tech, trying to make something out of all the scraps.

After what felt like a very short amount of time, Samantha called the group back to attention.  
“Alright Midtown! I hope you’ve had fun! Anyone have anything they’d like to share? It’s ok if you don’t but sometimes you all can do a lot in a short amount of time.”

“I do!” Flash shouted as soon as she finished speaking. He proudly held up what could’ve been a soup bowl on wheels, he set it down and pressed a few buttons on a controller. There were a couple beats of silence, then suddenly a crash – the entire thing had fallen to pieces. The team stared for a moment before everyone burst out into laughter.

“Someone sabotaged me! I swear! It was working before!” Flash hurriedly tried to explain to his laughing teammates as a blush crept up his cheeks. “Whatever. It’s not like you all did any better with this junk.”

“Eugene you had expensive prototypes to work with, I think it’s just you.” MJ rolled her eyes.

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” Mr. Harrington finally chimed in.

 

“Alright! It seems we’ve had enough fun here, I think it’s about time for lunch! Let’s all head that way now.“ Samantha quickly diverted the conversation and led the group down to the cafeteria.

“Ok everyone, we have one hour for lunch. Go ahead and get whatever you’d like, all of it is paid for by SI. At 1:00, meet back here!”

Peter, Ned, and MJ got their lunch and found a table to one side of the massive cafeteria.  
“What do you think we’ll do next?” Ned was eager to continue the tour, this had to be the coolest field trip since Oscorp.

“I dunno,” Peter shrugged, “maybe some more labs? We only got to see a couple of the intern labs, but the higher labs are way more impressive. Mr. Stark has sent me down there to grab stuff once or twice, and they’re pretty nice.”

“Seriously Penis? We’re still doing this? Samantha literally said they don’t take high schoolers, we all know you’re a liar. You’d think even a punk like you wouldn’t keep lying to his own friends.” Unfortunately, Flash was sitting at the next table over and had heard what Peter said.

“Flash can you not just leave us alone for like 5 minutes? Why are you so obsessed with what I do anyway?” Peter was getting really tired of dealing with this. Could he not just have a normal field trip for once?

“You wish, Parker. You don’t even have a basis for your stupid lie anymore.” Flash rolled his eyes and stormed in the other direction. 

Ned, MJ, and Peter all looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Flash seriously had his panties in a twist.

–––

“Ok gang! I hope you had a good lunch break. Next we get to tour of some of the higher up labs!” Samantha said as cheerfully as ever. Peter wondered how she stayed so peppy when she had to deal with kids like Flash on her tours.

“Bro what labs do you think we’ll go to? What about the lab you work in is it down here?” Ned whispered as he could hardly contain his excitement.  
“Usually I work with Mr. Stark in his personal labs, but those are at the top of the building on the private floors.” Peter was still in awe at this fact himself, Happy had given him a level 10 badge so he could go anywhere in the tower.  
“That is so cool!!!”

The group got in the elevator once again, and Samantha had FRIDAY take them up to level 40. Once they were there, a woman in a white lab coat met them at the entrance to a lab.  
“Hello everyone! My name is Dr. Santiago and I’m one of the head researchers here. I’m in charge of the labs on this level, as well as the intern division which you’ve already gotten to see today, so I oversee quite a lot that goes on in the tower! Today you’re going to get to tour a couple of these labs where we are mainly focused on research and development of equipment used in hospitals. If you’ll follow me, we’ll head into the first lab, which is the lab that I work the most in.” Dr. Santiago turned and led the students into the closest door.

–––

After touring three of the different labs on the floor, they ended in a room with a long table and some chairs.  
“Okay! I know we saw a lot, but if anyone has any last questions about what we do here at SI, or what I do specifically, now’s the time to ask!” Dr. Santiago positioned herself at the front of the room, and waited expectantly. Several hands shot up, and she pointed to the girl closest to her, Sally.

“Do you get to pursue your own research interests as well as doing research for the company?” Sally asked.

“Great question! It just so happens that my own research interests actually ended up overlapping with the research I do for SI. I was really lucky when I got the job I have now. Before this I worked in a different department, but when I became interested in moving up, I was fortunate enough that there was an opening in the area that I’m really passionate about! I know a lot of the other researchers here have similar stories too, Stark Industries really wants their employees to be able to pursue what they’re passionate about.”  
Dr. Santiago answered the rest of the team’s questions for a while, before Flash put his hand up.

“Dr. Santiago, we have a student on our team that has been lying about having an internship here for months now. Can you confirm that a high schooler named Peter Parker doesn’t work here? Hey Parker, raise your hand so she knows that you’re the liar.” Flash turned to Peter with a smug look on his face. Peter’s face burned. He really could just die, it was time anyway.

Dr. Santiago furrowed her brow.

“Well, I don’t know an intern by the name of Parker, and I can confirm that I don’t currently accept high schoolers as interns. I’m sure there’s an explanation for this, Mr. Parker?”

“Um, I’m sorry Dr. Santiago, I’m not an intern that you’re in charge of. I usually work with Mr. Stark.” Peter did his best to look like he wasn’t lying, because, well, he wasn’t, not technically.

“I’m so sorry about this Dr. Santiago,” Mr. Harrington hurriedly cut in, “I’ll be talking with Peter more seriously after this. He doesn’t work here.”

“Who doesn’t work here?”  
Everyone turned towards the new voice that had entered the room, and their mouths dropped. It was the one and only Tony Stark, Iron Man himself. There, in their field-trip Q&A.

“Oh, Dr. Stark! What a surprise! I didn’t realize you were coming down to my labs today. Can I help you?” Dr. Santiago looked flustered as she scrambled to respond.

“Yes, actually. You can help me catch up with the conversation here. Who doesn’t work here?” Tony looked slightly annoyed at having to ask again.

“I’m so so sorry sir, one of my student’s has been acting up, he’s created this whole lie about having an internship here. I promise it won’t go unpunished.” Mr. Harrington quickly supplied.

At this, Tony frowned. He finally looked past Dr. Santiago and Mr. Harrington to the stunned team sitting around the table, and scanned their faces. Once he landed on one in particular, it clicked.

“Are you talking about Peter?”

“What?” Mr. Harrington asked, shocked.

“So you are. Peter, why didn’t you just tell them you were my intern?”

“Sorry Mr. Stark, I tried but they didn’t believe me.” Peter looked a little embarrassed.

“Huh. Well, don’t you have your badge? You have level 10 clearance, who else would get that?” Tony seemed like he still didn’t believe the whole situation.

“Of course I do Mr. Stark, I used it to get in. I just didn’t want to show off or anything. It seemed wrong.” Peter sheepishly pulled his red and gold accented badge out from under his hoodie.

“Okay, well, I came down here to get you anyway. FRIDAY told me that you were in the building. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I didn’t think it was important… It’s just a school trip.”

“Don’t be silly, Pete, of course it’s important! Since you’re already here, let’s just go on up to my lab. It would be ridiculous for you to go all the way back to Midtown just so Happy can come pick you up and bring you back here.” Tony seemed to realize just then that it wasn’t just him and Peter having a conversation, they still had an audience.

“What are you all staring at?” Tony looked back at Mr. Harrington.

“I assume you’re in charge of these students, yes? I’m going to be keeping Peter. Oh, and if I hear another word about you punishing him for ‘lying’,” Tony exaggerated with air quotes, “then you’ll have my people to deal with.

“Come on Pete, let’s get going. I thought we would continue working on the Iron Man suit this weekend.”  
With that, Tony Stark walked out of the room, not waiting for Peter to follow.

“Um, so is it ok if I stay here then Mr. Harrington?” Peter checked before following Mr. Stark out of the room.

“I, uh, yes. And Peter, I’m sorry about before.” Mr. Harrington fumbled for his response.

Peter said bye to Ned and MJ, and got up to follow Mr. Stark.

“Wait, seriously?” Flash finally couldn’t hold it in any longer, “HOW did you get him to come lie for you Penis??? And why did he give you that fakey badge? Is this some kind of make-a-wish situation? You’re seriously going to believe this Mr. Harrington??”

Peter simply shrugged, and walked out, catching up with his mentor at the elevator. He could hear Flash’s complaints as he left, but he was about to spend the weekend with Mr. Stark, Flash could say anything and Peter wouldn’t care.

“Hey Mr. Stark, what should we work on first?” Peter grinned at Mr. Stark. He could deal with Flash and the rest of the team on Monday.


End file.
